


Lambengolmo

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was started on tumblr for the dom!erestor lovers out there.  Whatever plot happens only happens to facilitate additional dom!Erestor moments.  Completely self-indulgent.  Just being perfectly honest.  There's Erestor, there's some Glorfindel, they're in Imladris, and if you've read this far you probably just want to read the story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful people in the chatzy Silm Chat, for helping with odd questions, encouragement, fondue, and late night snuggles in pillow forts.

Most people entered the library through either the left or right door. When Erestor stepped in for the first time, he came through both simultaneaously after opening each with one hand to create a wide walkway for himself. 

“There may well have been a carpet unfurled for his path and a procession of trumpeters to harken his arrival,” remarked Melpomaen later when he and the other scribes spoke of their new overseer later in hushed voices in the Hall of Fire.

That morning they had all been caught off-guard. All anyone knew was that Master Elrond was able to secure King Gil-Galad’s chief-of-staff as their new librarian. Nerion, their former resident bookworm and close counsel for the lord of the valley, had perished in the great battle against Sauron. While some of the Elves from Gil-Galad’s kingdom had chosen to stay along the shore, or to migrate to Cirdan’s lands, others now chose to wander with Gildor Inglorion or travel further inland. Erestor was among these.

He, too, had fought in the battle, and had the scars to prove it. He was missing part of his left ear, and his participation in the grim events was even more evident from the gash across the right side of his face. WIthout proper care, the wound had healed over yet created a visible crease up through his eyebrow and down part of his cheek. If it bothered him, he never showed it - he even kept his hair braided back in one long plait, defiantly showing off his maimed ear.

Erestor was of slight less than average height and build, but his gait and the manner in which he approached Melpomaen as the door swung shut behind him exuded a type of confidence often seen only with lords and kings. “Is this it, then?” he asked as he looked around purposefully.

Melpomaen worried his hands as Erestor scrutinized the main room with his gaze. “This is where most of the studying happens, m’lord. Are- are you Master Erestor?”

“Seneschal,” he corrected, “unless I take the position here.” He marched past Melpomaen who hurried to follow after a few moments.

“I am sorry, sir, did you say you did not yet accept the post?” Melpomaen bit his lip.

Erestor picked up book that was left to be shelved again and took note of the condition by opening it and turning it to all angles. “I shall take a month as trial. Should you not introduce me to the staff and to yourself?”

“Oh! Yes! I am most apologetic,” fumbled Melpomaen. He bowed deeply. “I am the head of acquisitions.”

Erestor turned his head to look at the young scribe. “Your name,” he said pointedly.

“Oh! Mel-melpomaen.” He continued to worry his hands and looked about. The rest of the staff had since scattered in the most graceful ways possible. “I shall, uh, shall I call a staff meeting so that you may meet everyone?”

“That would be the most efficient method.” Erestor opened the book he held again and appeared to read a passage at random as his finger traced beneath a line of text. “And Melpomaen?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Breathe.”

Melpomaen let out a deeply worried breath and he nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said after a few breaths of air calmed him. “Thank you, sir.”

It was only after Melpomaen bowed once more and disappeared into the stacks that the corner of Erestor’s mouth turned up slightly. His attention was taken from the book as a door of the library creaked open. At first he did little more than flick his gaze in that direction, but a second look was granted as his brain registered yellow hair and pale features. “Glorfindel,” he purred predatorily to himself as he snapped the book shut to cover his words. It was discarded upon the table as his feet moved him back to the front of the library.

Glorfindel stood at the front desk, his back to the rest of the library as he peered past a low wall that served only as a partition to keep the desks of the staff out of the sight of the public. “Melpomaen, are you back there?” he whispered a little louder than he wished to in a library. “Lindir? Anyone home?”

“Captain.”

Glorfindel had been leaning forward a bit with his palms pressed on the top of the desk used for circulation. He flinched, straightened, and turned around almost in the same second. “Erestor.” He swallowed hard and looked about for witnesses, though he seemed unsure whether he wanted others to observe the scene or not. “What are you doing here?”

The brow on the marred side of his face arched, and the scar seemed less brutal for a moment as it stretched. “It would seem your lord neglected to inform you of my impending arrival.

“Oh.” Glorfindel hand his hands on the desk again, but he kept his backside to it, hands tightly gripping the wood. Was it for protection, or to steady suddenly weak knees? “He did give me a roster some weeks ago, but I have been busy with rebuilding the weapon stores and acquiring horses and… and other things…” he trailed off, once again checking for anyone else who might be around.

“Here I am.” Erestor lifted an arm out to note the collection behind him. “One librarian, last of the Lambengolmor this side of the sea.” He came closer, not unlike a hunter pretending not to stalk his prey. “May I help you with anything, Captain?” The gap was closed, and he drawled, “Anything at all?”

Glorfindel pressed himself firmly against the desk. “No.” He had to clear his throat to speak again. “No, thank you. I was just leaving,” he lied.

“Pity.” Erestor took a step back to give him clearance. “Do come again,” he offered just as Glorfindel reached the door.

The blond froze. It looked for a moment as if he might say something in reply as he looked over his shoulder, but when Erestor smiled and winked, Glorfindel retreated with flushed cheeks and a hasty step.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten hours later, Erestor saw Glorfindel again. It was not in the library; it was not even within the Last Homely House. With all of the temporary and slightly more permanent structures which had been erected in the valley before the war, there was now ample room for the residents to spread out. For those just entering the valley, the options were endless. Erestor had negotiated his own compensation for his services to Elrond, which included securing the two-story six-room cabin once used by King Gil-Galad as his final residence and the nearby stable as his new home.

Glorfindel was walking on the path that would lead him to the cabin; Erestor was draped upon a weathered wooden bench on the porch. There was a small tan and white dog with a black face, white chin, and a copious amount of freckles sleeping across one step, a short length of black rope with several knots tied in it just under one paw in a dare to any who would think touch it.

There was a bowl resting just at Erestor’s hip, and it was filled with pitted cherries. A branch which had encroached into the area of the porch dipped down now and then, and as it did, Erestor would pluck a ripe cherry or two from the tree, divest them of stem and pit, and toss the fruit into the bowl. Consequently, his fingers were stained and dripped deep red when Glorfindel came onto the porch and stepped over the dog to get to Erestor. “Sorry about this morning,” he apologized. “A lot has happened lately, and I th--”

Before the first sentence was uttered, Erestor was already moving to stand. The cherries replaced him on the bench, and without consideration for what he had been doing or the light colored clothing Glorfindel wore, Erestor had the blond pinned against one of the posts of the porch. Impatient lips silenced the unnecessary words and exchanged them for muffled groans. The commanding captain of the valley was needfully submissive within a heartbeat, and the librarian pressed forward and forced a not unwelcomed knee between Glorfindel’s legs. As the blond gasped for air when he was given leave to breathe, Erestor stepped back, and yet pulled Glorfindel with him, hands firmly gripping the flesh of a toned backside. Forward he stepped, and used little strength and much insistent passion to lift Glorfindel onto the rail. His recently arrived guest wetted his lips and spread his legs further apart, and soon had those legs wrapped around Erestor’s hips. There were a few precursory thrusts of Erestor’s hips that would have knocked Glorfindel backwards off the railing had he not braced himself, arms out to either side, grasping the nearest posts. A nip, a lick, a nuzzle at his ear, and then just as Glorfindel was closing his eyes and moaning his consent for just about anything to happen next, Erestor whispered, “You need to fucking learn to read your mail.”

Glorfindel let out half a chuckle and opened one eye. “Like you never fucked up before.”

“Sure, I admit, I have fucked up before. I seem to remember, I fucked you up in the healing tower and I fucked you down by the river,” drawled the scholar as Glorfindel’s eyelids drooped and his pulse raced. As he spoke, Erestor sloppily kissed the warm, smooth skin behind Glorfindel’s ear, down the side of his neck, under his chin when Glorfindel tilted his head back. “I fucked you in a tent right next to the one that Elrond, Ereinion, and Oropher were sitting in, drinking tea. Kings, drinking fucking tea, and right next door, you creamed right on that fucking herald banner Elrond carried all over the fucking place.” 

Erestor had to take a moment to pull back and laugh off the memory of a night that might have been their last. The war led to many last minute and impromptu situations, or in their case, several dozen such situations. There were few chances to be alone, fewer with any amount of seclusion. Consequently, Glorfindel hummed contentedly as he recalled the times they had hidden in the middle of the camp, only the thin layer of deerskin provided by the walls of the tent to protect them from scandal, and only the wooden hilt of a dagger for Glorfindel to bite down on to stay his voice. 

He shivered and tightened the grip of his legs, and Erestor drew near again. “Want to know what I plan to do with you right now?” He had his fingers twined back in the long golden locks, curling, twining, twisting, pulling, and tugging, his manipulations causing Glorfindel to let out several different sounds of pleasure.

“Fuck me on the porch?” he guessed in a breathless voice.

“Fucking right I will - but not until you beg me first.” Erestor detangled Glorfindel and lifted him back down onto his feet. The little dog had moved in the meantime, and was now flopped on the bench next to the bowl of cherries. Erestor whistled, and a pair of fluffy ears rose up. “C’mere.” He opened the door to the cabin, and the dog followed. 

Glorfindel was left on the porch by himself. He leaned back against the railing to steady himself. “Should I follow?” wondered Glorfindel as he called in through the open doorway.

Erestor appeared at the entrance a moment later. “No. Sit.” Glorfindel hopped up on the rail again. “Stay. Good boy.” Erestor left, but reappeared a short time later. “Changed my mind.”

Glorfindel actually pouted. “About fucking me? Or just about the porch?”

“Mmm, no. Still fucking you, still fucking you on the porch.” He looked over Glorfindel, from the golden tresses to his loose shirt, pale blue, pulled out from his trousers on one side, and down further, to the obvious bulge in said trousers. “Changed my mind about you sitting.”

“Oh?”

“I want you on your knees.”

There was no hesitation in compliance. “Like this?” Glorfindel lowered himself down, almost sitting on his folded knees.

“Errmm, no.” Erestor made it to him in half a stride. “Up.” Erestor helped to hoist Glorfindel on his knees, back straight, and stood much closer than necessary - but that was precisely the point as Glorfindel’s nose brushed against the black suede of Erestor’s leggings. “Nice. Very nice,” he purred. “Be right back. Hope you had no reason to sit tomorrow.”

Glorfindel shuddered as Erestor left him. He could have resumed the position he had been in previously. Erestor probably would never have known. Instead, Glorfindel spent the time keeping perfect posture and attempting to find a place for his hands which would be most pleasing to Erestor.

When Erestor returned, minus the dog, but with the addition of a bottle of warmed oil in his hand, he found Glorfindel knelt with his hands behind his neck, fingers threaded together. “Oh, very nice. Good boy. Very, very good boy…” Erestor circled around Glorfindel. “However, I have the distinct feeling you stopped kneeling at some point.”

A mischievous smile played upon Glorfindel’s lips. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I distinctly recall you being dressed when I left.”

“If you want, I can put the clothing ba--”

Glorfindel had the smirk wiped from his face in an instant. Now his lips were parted, jaw slack, eyes closed, head back, back arched, fingers trembling as he took in the sensation of a slick, warm finger’s intimate invasion. 

“Sorry, I did not catch that.”

It took a moment for Glorfindel to regain his voice. “I can pu---uuuhh…”

Erestor worked two fingers in further. “You really are going to have to speak up,” he advised. “I can barely understand a word between the gasps and groans.”

Glorfindel gave up conversation for panting, and when he felt Erestor remove his fingers only to replace them with two thicker, longer digits, he began a mantra between whimpers. “Fuck me, fuck me, oh fuck me, fuck me..”

Erestor eased his fingers out and stood up to look down upon Glorfindel. His oily fingers slid through the cascade of yellow hair and Glorfindel looked up at him. “Now, captain, that sounded like a command, and I was certain I told you to beg tonight.”

Glorfindel’s eyelashes fluttered and he looked up at Erestor. “Please fuck me. I need it so bad. I think about the nights I spent at your mercy constantly. I wanted so badly to go find you in Lindon after the war, but I feared…” He was given reprieve, a finger upon his lips silencing the unwarranted worry. It tapped his lips twice, then traced down his chin. “I left the library today because had I stayed, I could not have kept myself from you. I want you so much. Please,” he added, never taking his gaze from the Elf looking down upon him.

“Not bad.” Erestor’s finger moved back to Glorfindel’s lips and drew around the outline of his mouth. “How many times did touch yourself today?”

Glorfindel sighed at the revealed memories of his day. How it was that Erestor even knew… “Twice,” he admitted.

“Twice. Only twice?”

“I only found release twice,” amended Glorfindel.

Erestor grinned. “Tell me about it,” he whispered as he let go of Glorfindel and began to remove the clothing that kept him from fulfilling Glorfindel’s request.

Glorfindel swallowed hard. “The first time I was back in my office. I went there right after I left the library.” He took a moment to admire Erestor’s form as his tunic and shirt were removed. There were scars, but who among the survivors was not scarred? There was ink as well, tinted skin, and stains from centuries of letter writing and illuminations. Glorfindel’s gaze lingered on an image he did not recall from the last time they were together. “I locked my door and sat at the desk.”

“Next time, I will bend you over that desk,” promised Erestor. “You probably have some sort of oil in there somewhere.”

“Actually no--”

“Better invest in some.” Erestor draped his leggings around Glorfindel’s neck. “Let me guess… you took the afternoon off, went to your room, thought only of me, and after you finished, you napped, woke up, inquired with Elrond as to my whereabouts, and came to find me.”

“Damn, you are good.”

Erestor dropped the final garment on the porch floor in front of Glorfindel. “And I am just getting started.” He bent down to kiss Glorfindel again for several minutes. He continued to touch Glorfindel’s throat and ears as he sauntered around to find the remaining oil. “Now, what was that you asked me to do to you?”

Glorfindel closed his eyes again. His arms ached from the position they were in, his legs were stiff and his muscles burned. Even Elves are not immune to physical limitations. Still, he held the submissive posture. “I need to feel you inside.”

“Like this?” Erestor was behind Glorfindel again, and he teased him with his fingers.

With his back arched again, Glorfindel whimpered. “Please, I need you.”

“This is me,” drawled Erestor as he simultaneously prepared both of them. 

“Please…” Glorfindel swallowed and dragged his tongue along his dry lips. Dual digits plunged into him again, and he growled. “Your fucking cock, Erestor! Fuck me with it until I cannot sit nor stand!”

“Again, Captain… commanding me?” Erestor withdrew his fingers and pressed them under Glorfindel’s chin to tilt his head back until Glorfindel grunted from the strain on his neck and shoulders. “Are you going to make me pull rank?”

“I think you just did, Commander.” Glorfindel fought to swallow with his head at the odd angle. 

Erestor peered down for a few seconds, and then let go of Glorfindel. “I just realized how late it got,” he remarked. “Perhaps we should call it a night and--”

“Please,” Glorfindel interrupted. “Erestor, Commander, whatever the fuck you want me to call you, just plea--”

Some may have doubted the reflexes or strength of the dark-haired Elf who had been strolling around Glorfindel as if he was only minimally interested in the needy creature knelt before him. He had Glorfindel bent back over the railing with his legs parted before Glorfindel could quite comprehend how he had gone from his knees to his feet and faced the opposite way. “Yes?” 

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder. Erestor’s erection poked at him, but was kept in check. “Please.” He strained to steal a kiss. “Erestor… please…”

Erestor bowed his head and kissed along Glorfindel’s spine. When he looked up again, he asked, “Will you stay the night?”

The request caused Glorfindel to flinch, not from a desire not to, but from the unexpectedness. “Yes,” he whispered guiltily.

Roughly, Erestor thrust his hips forward and grunted as Glorfindel moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you thought I was dead.”

Glorfindel walked beside Erestor as they strolled across the wet grass in front of the cabin. The dog was several paces ahead, romping through wildflowers and occasionally getting distracted by fireflies. All three had slept through the early evening hours and the storm that paused after dusk. The moon and stars lit the lawn, but most of the light came from the glow in the windows of the house and the intermittent flash of an insect. “You looked bad when they took you off the battlefield. Few who were injured made it out of that place, and most only long enough to find peace before death.” Glorfindel took a shaky breath under the boughs of a maple tree they passed beneath. “I hardly dared ask because if something terrible did happen, I think I would have given up right then and there.”

“The war ended about eighteen months ago,” Erestor reminded him. “I was just… a little surprised I heard nothing from you in all that time.”

The dog ran up with his rope toy, and Erestor bent down to take it from the animal. “You want this? Huh? Want this?” He wiggled it above the dog’s head, and there was much yapping and leaping until Erestor flung it a good distance for his furry companion. “I got attached to you,” Erestor admitted when the dog ran off. “I wrote to you, but I never heard back, so I stopped writing.”

“I have no idea where any of those letters went,” said Glorfindel. “Please believe me - I missed you, too, I just feared the answer if I asked anyone about you. I just suspected that Elrond would say something at some point. He seemed pretty close to you; I thought he would mention it in passing. When nothing was said upon our return, I just pretended to myself that you had to be alive.” Glorfindel closed his eyes and bowed his head. “When I heard nothing… I honestly have no clue what happened to any letters you sent, Erestor. Now I wish I would have said something to someone.”

Erestor paused and reached out to Glorfindel. He settled his hand on the back of Glorfindel’s neck and pulled him close. “I thought you were dead, too,” Erestor admitted with one hand behind Glorfindel’s head and the other against his neck, thumb stroking his throat. Glorfinel swallowed hard. “I heard nothing, and with everyone else who fell…” He closed his eyes and chewed on his lip. “When you came out here tonight, I thought it was going to be to tell me you wanted to forget about everything that happened between us during the war.”

“No.” Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Erestor’s back and pressed closer. “I… I guess I also feared that maybe you would want to do that.”

Erestor opened his eyes and looked up at Glorfindel. “Never.” He used both hands to tilt Glorfindel’s head down, and while on the tips of his toes, he kissed him until the dog dropped the rope at their feet and jumped onto his back legs and pawed at their legs insistently. “Here, fetch,” commanded Erestor, and he threw the toy as far as he could.

“So how did you end up with Ereinion’s dog?” asked Glorfindel. Despite the interruption, he was back to holding Erestor - clinging to him, in all honesty. The storm was threatening again as lightning streaked in the sky and a light drizzle began. 

“When the decision was made - and I would like to point out, it was not my choice to leave the battle,” said Erestor. “Ereinion ordered me back to Lindon, and he sent Freckles with me. I think he must have known how dire things were. I suspect his reason for it was that he thought Sauron would push beyond the armies and eventually reach Lindon, and that he hoped by sending the injured home we would be there and healed enough when the time came to engage the enemy and at the least give others time to sail.”

“How many made it back?” Glorfindel dared to ask.

“Seven of us.” Erestor felt Glorfindel tense, and he coaxed him to rest his head on his shoulder. “Only two of the escort. Another three died when we reached home, and the last one sailed because they thought his wounds were too great. In fact, they really pressured me to sail, but I refused. My leg was infected, of course you know now I lost some of the toes on that foot. They thought I was going to lose the whole leg or worse, but I made them treat it very aggressively. It was a constant rotation of leeches, medicines, and even poisons to kill what was in me without quite killing me. I have to thank Elrond for that; I listened to everything he ever said about healing.”

“I will have to thank him then, as well.” Glorfindel kissed the side of Erestor’s neck. “Someday.”

“Mmm, yes, I think we need to discuss that.” Erestor cupped Glorfindel’s chin and lifted his head so that they were looking at each other again. “We should keep this between us. For now, at least.”

“I agree. I think Elrond would be quite indifferent, but the others are harder to read.”

“Oh, I know he would be indifferent,” said Erestor with certainty. “I do not want someone to think the reason I was given the position here was because of you. I need to earn the respect of the staff first. Then we can see what they think of unconventional relationships.”

“Maybe.” Glorfindel looked up as the rain became more intense. “Should we--”

“Freckles!” Erestor whistled for the dog, and he bounded to them. “Are you hungry?” asked Erestor as the trio made their way back to the cabin. He gave Glorfindel a questioning look, in case there was confusion about whom he was speaking to.

“Oh… well, yes, a little, I suppose.” Glorfindel stopped on the porch as Erestor walked to a small garden and selected a few things from their vines. “I can just have some of the cherries you picked earlier.”

“The cherries are going into a pie,” Erestor informed him. “You do like pie, I hope,” he added as he walked into the house with an armful of freshly picked vegetables and herbs.

Glorfindel followed bemusedly. “Are you going to cook for me?”

The produce was dumped onto the table once they entered. “Cook and bake. Two different things. 

“You cook.” Glorfindel sat down at the table and watched as Erestor pulled ingredients out of cabinets. Before he began to make the dough for the pie, Erestor opened the door of the pantry and pulled a green apron from hook inside the door. “That is adorable,” remarked Glorfindel as Erestor tied the apron behind his back.

Erestor sauntered over and straddled Glorfindel’s lap. He put his hands on Glorfindel’s shoulder and peered down at him. “You make purring noises right after you come, and that is adorable,” he informed his lover.

“Are you going to turn everything into something dirty?” asked Glorfindel, cheeks flushed.

“Probably.” Erestor kissed him soundly before he stood up and walked back to his workspace. “Just wait until you find out how I intend to eat my pie.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost daytime. Possibly. Erestor liked to make sure that the sun was good and ready to light the land, and the entirety of the land, before he awoke. The clatter he heard from the floor below spoke otherwise. 

He tried in vain to cover his head with a pillow, but he could still hear the din from the first floor, and now he felt the suffocation of the feather-filled sack. The pillow was flung across the room before he sat up and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. “I will murder him,” he decided to himself as he heard the sound of a pot or pan being dropped. He ran his tongue over his teeth and grimaced before he battled against a yawn and lost.

There was clean clothing in a chest at the end of the bed, but having not yet bathed in the waterfall behind the house, Erestor opted to search the floor for something to put on. A lot of the clothing had been discarded on the steps as they made their way up to the bedroom the previous night, but Erestor did find one article hanging off the doorknob. It was the captain’s shirt, and he shook it out after he stumbled to it, and cringed as he heard things being shuffled around in the pantry below. “I just organized that,” he growled to himself as he slipped the shirt on. 

Glorfindel was taller and larger, but not overly so. In fact, Erestor had a suspicion that before he arrived, it was probably Glorfindel who would have been noted as the shortest Elf in Imladris. Even so, there was still a significant difference, and Erestor snorted as he caught himself in the mirror. The end of the shirt was well past his hips, and the sleeves were too long even when he tried to adjust the top so that it did not slip off his shoulder. “How the hell did you manage that?” he wondered as he noticed the marks of passion on his neck. “I thought I was the one in charge,” he mused as he left them exposed and walked out of the room, down the hall, and finally descended the steps.

He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and found Glorfindel reading a cookbook while he stood with a spoon poised above a bowl. There was already flour on his cheeks and in his hair, and beneath him Freckles danced around, because apparently whatever he was dropping was worth the time to be a diligent dog. Erestor took in the scene before he alerted Glorfindel of his presence. “How dare you wake me up this early,” he drawled, eyes barely open as he scratched his head and leaned against the wall. He stretched and looked at Glorfindel deadon after taking in the mess in the kitchen. “What the fuck, Glorfindel.”

“I… wanted to make you breakfast?” Glorfindel’s cheeks glowed behind the smudges of flour, and Freckles sat down beside the blond and leaned against his leg. “I was trying to make flapjacks.”

Erestor glanced about. The mess was still present from his use of the kitchen not so many hours ago, but Glorfindel had attempted to work around all of that. “That is very sweet,” conceded Erestor. “I am still going to murder you,” he declared as he walked by and removed the spoon from Glorfindel’s hand, “but at least you will die knowing your heart was in the right place.” He wiped the handle of the spoon and placed it back into a drawer, only to remove from it a fork with long tines. “Rule one: No waking me up ever until you are sure that Anor has ‘aure entuluva’ed all this post nighttime shit.” He gave Glorfindel’s bum a poke with the fork, and the counter was relinquished to him. “Rule two: My kitchen. No touching.”

Glorfindel sheepishly backed off and took up residence a few feet away, where he leaned against the counter and admired the marks he had made on Erestor’s thighs. There was one exposed on his back, surrounded by a splatter of freckles, and he smiled to himself as he contemplated sending word that he would not be present at the training grounds that morning. Of course, that would work only if there was someone to send word, and so he resigned himself to the thought he would eventually have to leave the cabin. On the other hand, so would Erestor - it was only his second day actively working in the valley, and it would likely be frowned upon if--

“Are you even listening to me?”

Glorfindel pressed his lips together to stave off a smile. “Mmm… something about the milk making it curdle,” he tried.

Erestor sighed and gave him a push in the direction of the table and the chair he had been using the night before. “Just sit down and look pretty, alright?”

Glorfindel did chuckle at this. “I really did want to make breakfast for you.”

“Yes, I know.” Erestor gathered a few more things from cabinets and cracked an egg into a bowl. “You are far less likely to be collateral damage if you sit there.”

Freckles also removed himself from the situation, for it was evident his floor cleaning services would not be required with Erestor in charge of the kitchen. The cookbook was closed and Erestor deposited it in Glorfindel’s lap after he had all of his ingredients in the large bowl on the counter. “You can borrow that if you like,” he offered. “I suppose perhaps someday I might allow you to make pancakes for me.”

Glorfindel opened the book and began to flip through it. It was handwritten, none of it in Sindarin or even Quenya. “If it had been listed correctly, I would have found the flapjack recipe sooner and probably would have had them made for you by now.”

Erestor turned slowly, the bowl in one arm as he stirred the batter with the other hand. “In this house, we call them pancakes, or you do not eat.” Glorfindel burst out laughing, but sobered again once Erestor announced, “Fine. No pancakes for you.”

“Alright, alright, if it makes you happy, pancakes, then.” Glorfindel turned the pages of the book. Some were stained from dollops of butter or a smudge of chocolate. There were a few little notations in the margins, and he identified the handwriting of at least three different people. He was so engrossed in the book, he did not realize how much time had passed until a plate of steaming pancakes was set before him on the table. “Those look really good.”

Erestor set a pot with honey on the table with butter and a bowl with sausages, as well as the rest of the cherry pie. He poured juice for each of them and then sat down across from Glorfindel. “No feeding any scraps to the dog,” he warned. “I put chocolate in the pancakes.”

“Chocolate pancakes? What wizardry is this?” wondered Glorfindel. He reached right for his fork while Erestor took time to butter each of the pancakes in his stack and then cover them entirely in honey. “I apologize for waking you so early. I am so used to being up before dawn, and I did not think I was making all that much noise.”

“Just do not do it again.” Erestor had to stop and roll up the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing for the eighth time since he had put it on. “I am by no means a morning person.”

“You are going to despise Elrond’s councils,” warned Glorfindel. “He likes to meet right at sunup.”

Erestor twitched and picked up his juice. “He would,” he grumbled.

Glorfindel moved the book from his lap to the table, out of the way of the sausages and honey. “The first hour just includes all of the formal and ordinary business. Approving minutes, checking the finances, going over the rosters and all of that. He schedules tea to be served after that, and then we discuss whatever is on the agenda until lunch.”

“And he expects me to sit through all of that?” 

“Misery loves company. Think of how many centuries I have been subjected to these monthly meetings.”

Erestor shook his head. “This is why I preferred to ruled by a king. Five minutes of advisory duties followed by explicit instructions and a formal bow. Let me guess - that twat Lindir is going to be at those meetings.”

“Lindir is one of Elrond’s favorite advisors. I think he plans to appoint him chief, now that Nerion is gone.” Glorfindel took another bite of food and licked his lips when he finished chewing. “These are the best pancakes ever.”

“You just say that because you think if you treat them like ordinary pancakes you might not get a good rough fucking tonight.”

Glorfindel paused, his fork aloft. His cheeks burned red. “Erestor,” he hissed softly as if someone other than the dog was listening in on the conversation.

Erestor smirked from across the table. “Then again, why wait until tonight? The porch is probably dry by now.”

The fork was set down. “Erestor.” Glorfindel shook his head as the thought of the previous night sobered him. “We should probably not do that on the porch again. Someone could have found us.”

“Right now, you and Elrond are the only people who even know someone is living here,” Erestor reminded him as he continued to eat. “I might have been more concerned if it was a nice day or earlier or if people knew I was here - and if there was anyone else here in Imladris who wanted to talk to me. I bet the librarians are hoping I keep to my trial and then leave.”

Glorfindel furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

Erestor had to pause and roll the sleeves of the shirt up again. “I told Elrond I would stay for a month to see if this would work. I am not going to force it.”

“And what are you going to do if it does not? Return to Lindon?” Glorfindel studied Erestor with unease. “Leave me?”

The other fork was slowly lowered to the plate. “I hope it does work out,” he finally said.

“But what will you do now if it does not?”

“Clearly, things are more complicated now than they were yesterday.” Erestor pushed away the rest of his meal and reached across the table to take hold of one of Glorfindel’s hands. “I need to be in a place where I belong. I have hope here, but only time will tell. I am not going back to Lindon. There is nothing there to go back to. I think, if things do not work here…” Erestor sighed and looked down at his half-eaten pancakes. “I think I might try to sail.”

Glorfindel swallowed hard and his frown deepened. “So I have a month to convince you to stay.”

“Twenty-nine days,” corrected Erestor. “No need to convince me -- you already have me convinced. I just need to convince everyone else that life will go on without Nerion and that I am the best person to run the library.” He shrugged. “If it does not work out… maybe I can convince you to come with me to Valinor. Surely, with the war over, you deserve a reprieve.”

“We both do.”

A sudden thought came to Glorfindel, and he verbalized it. “We could leave right now.”

“We could.”

Glorfindel nodded at his own suggestion. “We could.” 

“Or we could go back to the bedroom and be indecent until we have to leave for work.”

Fingers still entwined with Erestor’s, Glorfindel squeezed his lover’s hand. “We should finish eating first.”

“Or we can give the dog the rest of the sausages and eat the cold pancakes on our way to the house.” Erestor was already standing up and let Glorfindel’s hand slip from his grasp. Without further discussion, he took the bowl of remaining sausages and tipped it onto the floor. Freckles ran over to ‘help’ his master with the mess. “Ooops.”

“That dog is going to get fat,” remarked Glorfindel just before Erestor pulled him up by the arm.

“We can worry about the dog later.” Erestor fumbled with the sleeve of the shirt for a moment before he pulled it off over his head. Hair mussed already from sleeping, it was even more wild with static. He hung it over the chair when Glorfindel almost took it. “That is mine now.”

“Oh, is it?” asked Glorfindel as he was walked backwards out of the room.

“And this is also mine,” Erestor informed him as he was walked back against a wall. As soon as Glorfindel’s back hit the hard surface, Erestor knelt to yank down Glorfindel’s trousers. He was greeted by a half-hard erection, which he drew fully into his mouth. Cheeks hollowed, he sucked along the length until it popped out of his mouth, now evidently aroused. “Turn around,” he directed.

Glorfindel did as he was told. “You are going to make us both late,” he chided as Erestor went back to the kitchen.

“No one is keeping you here,” answered Erestor flippantly. He returned shortly. “Too bad I dumped all of the sausages. I bet the grease would have been excellent lubricant.”

“Erestor…”

“Not only that, but about the right size, too. Maybe next time. Spread your legs.”

Glorfindel looked over his shoulder. “Little impatient, little one.”

Erestor’s face flushed. “Little one?”

“Well, I can see the top of your head--”

“Little one?” He slapped Glorfindel on the ass before he worked an oily finger into his tight passage.

“It--- ughh… it was meant--- mmmmhhh.”

Erestor thrust his finger in and out several times. “Now spread ‘em,” he commanded as he withdrew his finger and smacked Glorfindel’s rear again. This time, Glorfindel did not tease. Erestor slicked his hardening length before he used his fingers to stretch Glorfindel further. “I want you to remember this all day,” he said before he nibbled at Glorfindel’s ear and neck.

“Probably remember… my whole life…” 

“Good.” Erestor stood on his toes in order to get a good grip with his teeth on the top of Glorfindel’s shoulder. He continued to plunge his fingers deep into his partner as he sucked on tender skin until he was sure that he had left a large dark mark on him. He continued to work down Glorfindel’s back, leaving almost a dozen other visible reminders of their passion. When he finished, he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. “I just want you to remember today, so you come back tonight.” He began to thrust his hips, and when Glorfindel groaned, Erestor took hold of his hair and pulled. “I want you here every night.”

Glorfindel managed to nod as he arched his back and whimpered. “More,” he begged as he tried to change the angle of Erestor’s invasive maneuvers. 

Quickly, Erestor drew out, and Glorfindel found himself being shoved down onto the floor. It was hard and cool, but Glorfindel positioned himself on his knees with his rear up high and his cheek against the wooden planks. Erestor plunged in again, and Glorfindel let out a thin gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut and continued to encourage with grunts and pleas while Erestor fucked him harder and faster so that when they finally found release, they were several feet from where they started.

Glorfindel sat back gingerly after Erestor pulled out. “Damn,” he said as he looked at the raw spots on his knees. The skin had not broken open, but it was red and tender to the touch.

“I did suggest the bed,” Erestor said as he sat down beside Glorfindel. As an afterthought, he leaned forward and kissed each of Glorfindel’s knees. “So when are you moving in?”

“I thought we were going to be discrete.”

“I give it a week before you do something silly that gives us away,” answered Erestor.

There was soft laughter in reply. “A week? You have such little faith in me?”

Erestor tried to smooth back his messy hair. “You just seem far more hopelessly romantic than I am.”

“Do you want me to move in?” 

The answer was considered carefully. “I got used to us sharing a tent. I realized last night that I missed that a lot more than I thought I did.” Erestor ran the tip of his tongue around the inside of his mouth. “Not just for sex, either. The sex is good, really good, but I think you should be here for other reasons.”

Glorfindel grinned and gave Erestor a peck on the cheek. “And I am the hopeless romantic.” Erestor got red in the face again and started to stand up, but Glorfindel put an arm around him and pulled him a little closer. “I will find a way to be here every night, without alerting the entire household.”

“I believe you on the first part,” said Erestor.

“You still think I am going to let someone know what is going on? Erestor, I manage to keep a lot of secrets in this valley, I think I can manage this,” Glorfindel replied, sounding affronted.

“We shall see,” he returned.

“A challenge,” suggested Glorfindel. “If I manage to keep the secret for as least a month, then… I get some sort of boon. If I end up letting it slip, then the reverse. You get to declare your terms.”

“Depends. What is it that you want?” asked Erestor with curious apprehension.

Glorfindel opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head. “A secret for a secret. We will write them down, seal them in envelopes, and only the winner will be revealed.”

Erestor looked uncertain for a moment, but it passed. “Sure, why not. I know I will win,” he said with confidence as he shook Glorfindel’s hand.


End file.
